


I Think I'll Figure It Out With a Little More Time

by Krasimer



Series: Do Not Go Gentle [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Altered Mental States, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Cronus, Canon Disabled Character, Doc Scratch and others unknown are dicks, FIx It, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Memory Alteration, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krasimer/pseuds/Krasimer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is CRONUS AMPORA, and you just met a fuckin' goddess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I'll Figure It Out With a Little More Time

Your name is CRONUS AMPORA, and for the first time since you died, you feel like you can breathe.

Vwell, shit, fuckin' vwait a fuckin' second, that's not the right fuckin' way ta tell the story.

It started in your dream bubble, in the memory of your hive. The remembered moonlight on the water had caught your attention for a few minutes, the shape of the reflection not quite right. There was something breaking through the surface occasionally, and if you had to guess you would say that it was a person.

The window was open, and you hopped out of it, feet barely touching down before you were walking closer to inspect the weirdness. Usually, no one bothered finding you at your hive, everyone too busy hating you to come talk to you.

Alright, so that might have been your fault. Not like you wanted them to hate you, it was just in your nature to be a little too forward!

Anyways. Back to the water.

Now that you were on the beach, you could definitely see an arm breaching the surface every few minutes. You frowned, then tugged off your shoes and your shirt, piling your pants on top of them on the sand. With a slow breath, letting your gills slip open, you stepped into the water.

You'd forgotten how much you loved it.

The salty taste of it hit your gills when you ducked your head down and you nearly purred, small bubbles forming when you breathed out. With your eyes under the water, you could see the person who had come to your beach. Despite the shadows of the water and the fact that their skin was a deep blue color, you could see them.

You must have made a noise or something, because one moment, they were swimming in little circles and the next they were right in front of you.

'They' turned out to be a female. At least, you assumed so, based on the presence of breasts on their person. She was wearing a skin tight skirt and a matching shirt, almost the same blue as her skin, and she had gills lining her neck and sides. Dark blue gashes that fluttered in the currents as she swam around until she was upright. 

"Hello Cronus." she whispered, lips pulling back to reveal teeth that were even sharper than Meenah's, her lips a darker shade than the surrounding skin. "Sorry, do I look wrong for the environment?"

Shaking your head, you gestured around. "No, no-fin like that. It's just...Yer in the en- yer here in the first place." 

"Good!" she bubbled the words out, brushing the mass of hair that was attached to her head out of her eyes. If you looked closely at it, you could see several fish hiding in it, as well as an octopus. "I needed to tell you something, and your dream bubble seemed the best place to do it without any of them finding out about it."

"Any of...Vwho?" you looked around, then tilted your head when you saw her hands. 

She had fins and webbed fingers, just like you. You had the feeling that it was something she had chosen to look like, and that she normally wasn't so approachable. Before you could dwell on that, however, she reached forward, her hands on your chin without further preamble. "My fellow gods." she whispered, eyes wide. Like the rest of her, they were blue, and for a moment you thought you had seen orange surrounding the blue, like a living troll's eyes would be.

"Yer a goddess?" you could have slapped yourself for how stupid the question was.

With a nod and a smile that was much softer than her first one, she pulled you closer. "I am." she fussed with your hair for a second. "You belong to my moon." She starts carding her fingers through your hair and hums something. "And I always try to make sure that my dreamers are well protected."

You can't help it. You snort, a derisive sound that slips out of your mouth and then you close your eyes and slap your hands over your face because you probably just pissed off a goddess that probably generally looks a lot more tentacle-y than she does now.

"I know." she croons, tapping fingertips into your eyelids, prompting you to open them. "I failed, ultimately. I am trying to fix what was wrought." 

She pulls away from you, and you quietly mourn the loss of her heat against your skin. 

From somewhere in her hair, she pulls a couple of things, offers them to you with a nudge of her foot against your knee. The first is a buzzbeast doll in an air tight bag, sealed against the water surrounding you. The sight of it makes your heart clench and you nearly double over at the pain that strikes your gut. 

The second is a ring.

It looks weirdly like the ones you routinely hide, except for the fact that the stone is two colors. The stone is, in fact, two stones pressed into one setting, and they almost hide a hinge on one side. One of the stones is the color of your blood, the violet that runs through your veins and rushes through your blood pusher.

The other is a soft yellow, the color no less bright underneath the depths of the sea.

Unmistakably, it is the color of Mituna's blood.

You curl your hands tightly around it, your mouth dropping open as you look at it. The buzzbeast-in-a-bag is clutched under one of your arms and you take a deep breath, gulping oxygen from the water as you look up at her again. "This-"

"It's yours." she tells you, shaking her head when you offer it to her. "If you want it. It holds your memories, and I have other such items for your friends. Oh, also-" she turns, digs her hand into her hair and pulls something else out. When she offers it to you, you see a set of metals spheres, linked together with delicate but obviously strong chain. On the middle one is a set of four letters, carved in looping letters that are obviously Kankri's handwriting.

"K.V. and K.M.?" you read them off, frowning all the while. If it's Kankri's handwriting, then the K.V. is him, but the only troll you know of who has the initials K.M. is-

"Yes." she assures you, her smile sad. "Like I said. Others to visit."

You tuck the metal into the waist of your briefs, secure it as much as you can. The buzzbeast stays under your arm as you go back to examining the ring. "Vwhat about this thing?" you ask her, your throat tight with something akin to fear as you wait for her response. 

"Memories that you probably haven't missed, but you should have back." she hums, drawing a section of her hair forward and petting the fish hiding in it. "Open it."

Taking a deep breath, deep enough that your entire chest puffs out from it a little, you do.

When you wake up, your head is in her lap and you're both sitting on the shore. The ring is on your finger, your hair is hanging in your eyes, and you can feel the stinging pain that means you've been crying for a long while now. You look down at the ring, feel the weight of it, and realize that it's still open. Inside of it there are two pictures, both of them make your blood pusher clench up and pound wildly in your chest.

The one on the left is of Mituna.

He's smiling, bright as the painful sun you avoid, and his teeth are sticking out against his bottom lip. His hair, as messy as it always is, is brushed out of one eye, and that eye is closed with the glee of his smile. His arms are in front of him, probably braced on the edge of whatever he's sitting on, and he's _beautiful._

The other is of the two of you, your arm around his shoulders as you kiss his cheek. You're not the photographer this time, your free hand forming half of a heart, the other half supplied by him. The two of you are the color of your blood, cheeks flushed with it so thoroughly that it completely blocks out the grey of your skin. His head is ducked down, the tips of his double horns locked around the tip of your right horn.

In the background, the moon shines brightly, the stars of Beforus twinkling in the night sky.

You feel the whimper in your throat, and her hands stop moving through your hair. "I'm sorry if I unduly hurt you." she whispers. The rasp of her skirt against your cheek makes you almost wince, your entire body sensitive to all of the physical imput you're currently receiving. "You needed to have that back. Someone went through and altered all of the trolls you know, tampered unforgivably with their memories."

"It's vwhy Tuna-fish ain't right in the head." you fill in, looking up to meet her eyes.

She nods, her billowing cloud of blue hair no less of a cloud now that you're on the surface. "What are you going to do about it?"

You sit up slowly, retrieving the buzzbeast from the sand next to her. "I'm goin' ta fuckin' get him back." you hiss the words, eyes narrowed at a distant point on the horizon. The anger churning your stomach makes you feel warm for the first time in what feels like forever.

The slow grin that stretches across her lips vindicates you. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling that this is going to get away from me entirely. Like, terrifyingly so. 
> 
> Like...79K kind of getting away from me.


End file.
